


Sword Training

by JustAnotherMadOne



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Knight AU, M/M, Training, hand kiss, hinted romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMadOne/pseuds/JustAnotherMadOne
Summary: Jeremy's a new member of the Royal Order of Knights. Ryan is a veteran knight. Jeremy and Ryan practice sword fighting together.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Sword Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaPowArsenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaPowArsenic/gifts).



> Part of End Of Year Gifts.
> 
> Hope you enjoy CaPow! :)

Jeremy wrung his hands together as he sat on a fallen tree, looking out in the distance. The air was cold but not unbearable, although he still fidgeted with his hands to keep them warm. The view over the cliff edge was quite nice, although the grey wintry skies did make the forest and mountains more bleak than anything.

However, it wasn’t the view that he was here for. He was waiting for someone.

Jeremy had only very recently joined the Order of Royal Knights, hoping to be able to fight for King Geoff Ramsey and the kingdom and his status as a newcomer was still greatly apparent. Being surrounded by such skilled soldiers was frustrating; the other knights could handle all of the training regiments with little difficulty and could bond with each other masterfully.

Conversely, Jeremy was still new to the life and training of a knight. The regiments left him feeling exhaustion right down to his bones and most of the other knights were uninterested in even talking to him. This was nothing, Jeremy had decided. He was going to work and train even harder and everyone else could sit and spin for all he cared.

Well, to be fair, there was one knight who did seem to have at least a semblance of faith in the young knight.

“I’m sorry for being so late.”

Jeremy looked behind him, spotting an armoured figure emerging from the trees. His ebony knight’s armour shone softly in the light, yet its wicked detailing contrasted heavily with the man’s face. He was an older man, but his blue eyes still held a burning energy within them and his dirty blonde hair had no wisps of grey. Jeremy couldn’t help but feel that it was somewhat of a shame that this man normally obscured his face with his helmet.

Sir Ryan Haywood. Famed Captain of the Royal Nights. The ‘Mad Knight’.

Contrary to his reputation as fearsome warrior, Ryan had a heart of gold. Jeremy still remembered the first time they encountered each other. Jeremy had been practising his archery, missing the bullseye on every shot. He was just about ready to give up when he heard someone approach him from behind and simply offered advice. Jeremy hit at least one bullseye after that.

It just seemed to go from there.

And that was what led to the additional sword training.

Jeremy stood from the log, smiling as Ryan moved in front of him. “I only really just got here.” He replied, putting his hands on his hips. “It’s not a problem.”

Ryan laughed, turning to reveal the two training swords attached to his hip. The younger knight knew that those things were heavy and could strike a nasty blow, even though the things were made only of wood. Jeremy did receive a few bruises from those things, but it was worth enduring them in these sessions.

Not only was Ryan an excellent teacher… but he was a great friend. Maybe even more.

“Well, I’m here now. So, you want to get started?” Ryan handed out one of the training swords to Jeremy, who took it quickly. “Otherwise, you’d have been watching the clouds for no real reason out here.”

Jeremy only laughed. “I am ready for whatever you can throw at me.” He declared, already settling into a battle ready stance. “And what about you, oh fearsome knight?”

A wry smile crossed Ryan’s lips as he mimicked Jeremy’s stance. “Prepared as ever, oh young squire.” His tone was teasing, although his eyes flashed with determination in that moment. “On my count… One…”

Jeremy shuffled his feet, lowering himself slightly to balance himself better.

“Two…”

He slightly adjusted the grip on his sword.

“Three!”

The two knights charged towards each other, with Jeremy taking a swing at Ryan’s side. The elder knight swiftly blocked the hit and pushed away the blade. Jeremy took a few more swings at his mentor, only for each one to be blocked. The younger knight wobbled on his feet, allowing Ryan to take a swing and strike him in the side.

Jeremy grunted, staggering back and clutching his side. He looked up to see Ryan watching him with concern. “Are you alright?” the elder asked.

In response, the younger suddenly charged forward, ignoring the pain and trying another swing. Ryan barely had time to respond before Jeremy striked Ryan’s right arm. He cried out and dropped the sword.

The two stood there, panting as they recovered from the session. Jeremy stood upright, concern and regret surging through him as he watched Ryan rubbing at his hand.

Ryan only chuckled.

“Nice hit.” He praised, looking to Jeremy with a proud smile. “You’ve really improved, haven’t you?”

“Are you okay? It looks like that last hit was pretty nasty.” Jeremy stepped forward, taking the hand in his own.

“I’ve had worse. I’m the ‘Mad Knight’ after all, so this is nothing really.” Ryan assured. “I still appreciate your concern. You’ve already got the heart of a knight.”

That comment made Jeremy’s face slightly reddened, smiling lightly. “Thank you, Ryan.” He said. “That… that means a lot.”

Without thinking, Jeremy took Ryan’s hand to his lips and gently pressed a kiss against it.

Ryan hummed contently. “And I mean it.” He replied. “...So… did you already want a break or should we get back to it?”

Jeremy laughed a little harder, letting go of Ryan’s hand with some disappointment. “You’re on, Ryan!” He nodded, going back to his battle stance. “You ready?”

Ryan bent down to pick up the training sword and assumed a similar stance. “As always.” He insisted, that determined light shining in his eye again. “On my mark…”


End file.
